ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Steeple of Atmospheric Powers
What is the Steeple of Atmospheric Powers? The Steeple of Atmospheric Powers, or SoAP for short, is an upcoming ascension-based steeple located in the Arcane Area subrealm. Currently, not much is known about it, other than the fact that it is the 5th place winner for the first round of the Arcane Area steeple contest. Currently, it can be played here. Beginner's Guide Starting the Steeple Floor 1: '''Floor 1, which is themed to water, starts underneath a body of water. In order to traverse higher, you must do parkour around a stone pillar and then launch yourself up with elevators (which look like vents) to reach floor 2. '''Continuing the Steeple Floor 2: '''Floor 2, which is themed to grass, starts with 3 ice jumps, fitting with the theme of floor 1. After wards, you must do a wraparound and click a morph button, in which it builds a bridge from pre-existing wood. You then must climb a tree and continue with the tower. To go to floor 3, you must go onto an x-pusher, which looks like a bird. '''Floor 3: '''Floor 3, which is themed to fire, starts with some simple jumps. Further onward, you reach a push ball. You must bring the pushball and push it into the Volcano. There is a sign that tells you to push the ball backwards once you reach the conveyor, as pushing it forward makes it more challenging. After pushing the ball into the volcano, you must backtrack and climb upwards to floor 4. '''Floor 4: '''Floor 4, which was originally going to be themed to wind, was re-purposed into a trial floor, in which you must do a trial for each of the 3 beginning floors. The water trial brings back the elavators, and following that, some hard wrap arounds. The grass trial brings back the bird, in which you must use momentum to reach a morph button, which builds a bridge. The fire trial brings back the conveyors used in the push ball challenge, followed by some parkour. After doing all the trials and pushing all the buttons, you can now climb up to the 5th floor. '''Finishing the Steeple Floor 5: 'Floor 5, which is themed to space starts off on a purple planet, with a moon rotating around it, in which you must jump onto to reach the next planet. Another planet has a moon rotating around, in which you must also jump onto to get onto the asteroid belt. Once on the asteroid belt, you can jump to the red planet, in which there is a grey structure built ontop. Once at the top, you are greeted by a sun with the winpad ontop and multiple tiny planets surrounding it. To get to the sun, you must jump on to the planets. It is recommend you skip the green planet and go to the turqoise planet, onto the pink planet, then the orange, and finally either the brown or grey planet, however it doesnt matter how you approach it. Music *Floor 1: Ocean - Terraria *Floor 2: Vast Poni Canyon - Pokemon Sun and Moon *Floor 3: Underworld - Terraria *Floor 4: Battlerock Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy *Floor 5: Space - Terraria Trivia * This steeple was made in the span of 1 day, making it the only steeple in game to be made in that span of time. * This is KEVBloxTime's 2nd project, his first being 'Citadel of Green Stuff (CoGS). * The birds make a return from CoGS. Category:JToH Category:Arcane Area Category:Steeples Category:Hard